Operetta
Operetta is an independent, country diva with a flair and passion for music unmatched by any student at Monster High. Though she can be a bit uptight at times, she has a big heart and a wonderful spirit. She is the daughter of The Phantom of the Opera. Portrayers In English, she was voiced by Gigi Sarroino in volume 2, now she is voiced by Cindy Robinson since volume 3. In Latin American Spanish, she was voiced by Martha Hernández in volume 2, and now she is voiced by Claudia Motta since volume 3. Character Personality Holt Hyde called her "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" in his Basic diary. She is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she warmed up to the ghouls and showed that she could be a great friend. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Appearance Operetta has light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo, and a similarly music themed scar on her face which she covers with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows are purple and her eyes are blue-grey. She also has a black beauty mark under the left side of her lips. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests, and somewhat rebel attitude. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's Basic diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Nothing is known about her mother. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. In the diaries, Operetta and Deuce seemed to be friends for a while, but in the webisodes they meet mainly due to Cleo's jealousy. While meeting him at first was only to get back at Cleo for thinking wrong of her, Operetta finds she and Deuce have a lot in common. After learning how deeply he feels for Cleo, and coming to care for Deuce herself, she does stop her vendetta. Helping him express his feelings for Cleo through music, she starts to truly be his friend as well as put her anger towards Cleo in the past. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance According to Holt's 'Basic' diary, she went on a brief date with him, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the webisode "Phantom of the Opry, she decided to steal Deuce from Cleo in revenge for earlier false accusations. Romance could have occured between the two if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be his significant other, but that is something that will always remain unknown. The two have since become very good friends though. Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Noncorporeal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid